La decisión de Ventus
by Airamhh
Summary: Ventus, el maestro del viento, tendrá que intentar conquistar el corazón de Denif, el maestro del agua. ¿Podrá conseguirlo?


—¡Despierta ya, vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo por tu culpa...—

Era lo que podía escuchar mientras estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos, me encontraba descansado plácidamente en el gran jardín del palacio, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana, la hora en la que comenzaba las clases, fue entonces que al girarme me pude percatar de que Denif estaba a mi lado con su cara seria… ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Tardé en darme cuenta de que él estaba enojado por mi comportamiento, las clases no eran lo mío, eran bastante aburridas, a decir verdad no atendía a muchas de ellas pero parece ser que Denif se preocupa por mí, nuestra relación de amistad empezó cuando él se sentó al lado mío cuando llegó, es un buen chico y la verdad es que es muy mono.

Acto seguido lo primero que hice fue levantarme lentamente limpiando mi ropa de la suciedad que había en el césped, una vez hecho miré directamente a Denif con una expresión tranquila y calmada…

—Vaya… menudas horas, lo siento mucho Denif. Muchas gracias por venir—Dije mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado yendo a clase, la verdad es que estaba mintiendo debido a que no quería ir a clase pero sé que Denif vendría a mi habitación para buscarme.

—...—Denif simplemente suspiró y caminó al lado mío mientras me miraba con cara de preocupación. —Deberías de atender a clase y preocuparte un poco más, vas a ser un Maestro dentro de poco y tienes que entender tu posición...— Dijo mientras caminábamos lentamente por los enormes pasillos que aquél palacio albergaba.

—Sí… lo sé Denif, pero sabes que a ve- —Al intentar volver a hablar Denif me golpeaba con su cola para callarme, mi reacción fue un suspiro y acto seguido acariciaba la cabeza de Denif riéndose.

—Calla ya Ventus, mientras yo esté contigo me voy a preocupar por ti, somos amigos y tengo que estar a tu vista...— Decía Denif mientras entrábamos en clase, simplemente me parecía muy mona la actitud de Denif, sobretodo porque era muy tímido con otras personas que no fuera yo.

Al entrar en clase mi primera reacción fue un saludo a todo el mundo sonriendo un poco lascivamente.

—Hola a todos chicos~—Dije mientras podía observar a Solace en primera fila tomando ya algunos apuntes incluso sin haber empezado las clases.

—Denif, muchas gracias por haberle traído...—Dijo Solace mientras daba un pequeño suspiro, como si se sintiera superior a todos los demás.

—De nada, tengo que estar a su lado que si no, estoy seguro de que se saltaría las clases, venga Ventus siéntate ya, tienes suerte de que no haya llegado el profesor aún...—Dijo Denif un poco preocupado con una expresión relajada sentándose en su sitio el que estaba en una esquina al lado mío.

—Solace, no eres el más indicado para hablar, si no quiere venir a clases es cosa suya...—Dijo Rosso mirando un poco desafiante a todos, la verdad es que su actitud era bastate pasota pero al menos era una persona en la que se podía confiar.

—Sí Rosso, pero yo solo estaba agradeciendo el hecho de que venga...—Respondió calmado dominando completamente la situación, eso hizo que Rosso se mosqueara un poco y gruñía un poco, acto seguido se cruzó de manos y el profesor entró en la clase, el ambiente empezó a relajarse más hasta que hubo total silencio, dando a entender que la clase ya empezó.

Fueron seis horas bastante aburridas con un descanso de cinco minutos en medio para poder hablar y relajarnos un poco, me encontraba medio dormido en mi escritorio y simplemente me alegraba de que el sufrimiento ya hubiera acabado por lo que me dispuse simplemente a estirarme un poco y mirar a los demás.

—Menudo día de hoy… Sin duda h sido genial ¿No crees Solace?—Dijo Ebalon a Solace sonriendo un poco antes de recoger e irse. —Bueno, tengo mis clases dentro de poco, así que nos vemos chicos—

Todos se despedían de los compañeros de clase, quedaba yo, Denif y Solace.

—¿Acaso me vas a seguir a todas partes?—Dije mirando a Denif mientras empezaba a recoger los apuntes que había tomado hoy.

—Por supuesto, estamos en la misma habitación… ¿O es que no te acuerdas tontorrón?—Dijo Denif llevándose una mano en la boca para taparse la risa y esperar a Ventus.—¿Sabes? Rosso y Gaia me han ofrecido un cosplay que tal vez te interese…— Dijo Denif empezandoa pensar un poco, esa reacción suya no me inspiraba mucha confianza.

—¿Ah sí? y dime ¿De qué va a ser ese cosplay que hablas?— Dije un poco curioso esperando su respuesta.

—Pues no te lo voy a decir, vas a tener que esperarte a la fiesta de graduación—Dijo riéndose para luego salir junto a mi lado sin antes despedirme de Solace.

—¿Cóooomoooo?— Fue mi reacción—Pero si todavía queda muchísimo para esa fiesta...—Suspiré para luego salir de la clase al lado de Denif.

—Bueno… tal vez para la fiesta de este fin de semana entonces, lo hablaré con ellos.— Se reía un poco para luego ir a la habitación juntos, me senté en mi cama que estaba al lado de una ventana y me dediqué a mirar el bello paisaje.

—Bien, pues ya está—Dicho esto no me había dado cuenta de que Denif había entrado en el baño, cuando salió de ahí me sorprendía muchísimo más, tenía puesto un traje de mayordomo que le realzaba todas sus partes. —¿Cómo me veo Ventus? —Al decir esa pregunta por parte de Denif tragué un poco de saliva, la verdad es que le gustaba muchísimo su aspecto, la cola le sobresalía de su atuendo, se marcaba su pecho musculoso y aún más, las medias que llevaba le gustaban.

Me reí un poco de su atuendo bromeando un poco. —Estás bellísima de la muerte— Dije un poco nervioso debido a que no sabía qué reacción tendría en él.

—Si es que lo sabía, te seduzco con la mirada—Dijo Denif acompañándolo con una pose linda para luego reírse un poco, lo que parecía una broma terminó en que Ventus se excitara un poco, nunca lo había dicho pero yo me siento atraído por los hombres, pero lo he ocultado para que no piensen mal de mí, desde hace mucho tiempo Denif me ha atraído bastante, su risa, su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, sus maneras de actuar, no pude controlarme y al hacer eso me levanté mirando un poco serio a Ventus cogiéndolo de la mano, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento por lo que le seguí el juego y sonreí. —Como una buena criada tendrás que saber bailar ¿Me equivoco?— Al decir eso empecé a hacer algunos movimientos lentos con sus manos, eran muy suaves y además al estar cerca podía verle.

—Por supuesto amo~ —Dijo Denif siguiéndome la broma, en cierta manera le gustaba mucho jugar conmigo a estos juegos, por lo que empezamos a bailar, aunque se hizo bastante extraño, me gustaba muchísimo todo lo que estaba pasando con Denif, fue hasta entonces que me tropecé con la cola de Denif y yo caí en la cama bocarriba teniendo encima a Denif—Pero qué torpe que soy, lo siento mucho Ventus— Dijo Denif mientras se reía de nuevo mirando a los ojos a Ventus.

—No pasa nada...—Dije muy nervioso con miedo a que descubriera la erección que tenía en ese momento, simplemente me intenté apartar fue entonces Ventus se acercaba a mí lentamente, su cola se enrollaba con mi pierna, eso causó un poco de tensión en mi cuerpo, la verdad es que normalmente me gusta más actuar a mí pero me pilló por sorpresa, aunque tal vez simplemente Denif esté jugando conmigo…

Denif se abrazó a mí lentamente, acariciando mi cuerpo con su mano y con una de sus manos me acariciaba la cara para luego acercarse lentamente a mi cara y tumbarse completamente encima de mí.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, yo me limité a simplemente empezar a acariciar su cabeza, notando lo suave que es su largo pelo y además era capaz de tocar sus cuernos, al principio pensaban que eran duros y rígidos pero mientras empezaba a acariciarlos se percató de lo elásticos y suaves que eran, notaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Denif, simplemente me limité a seguir mirando a otro lado.

Tras un largo rato así…

—Ventus... —Es lo único que dijo Denif para acto seguido acercarse lentamente a mi cara y empezar a besarnos lentamente, juntando nuestros labios, se notaba que Denif era muy inexperto por lo que empecé a besar su labios superior mientras él besaba el mío inferior, no sabía muy bien a qué se debía, simplemente nos empezamos a dejar llevar mientras que entrelazaba los dedos de mi mano con los de Denif, empezando a besarle más apasionadamente.

Seguíamos besándonos apasionadamente, empezando a cambiar lentamente, yo besando el labio inferior de Denif mientras que él besaba el superior, empezábamos a movernos un poco y a retorcernos, notando como la cola de Denif acariciaba sutilmente mi entrepierna, intentaba moverme pero él me tenía controlado en ese instante por lo que simplemente me limité a dejarle.

Fueron largos los minutos que el beso duró, fue entonces que terminé aquel largo beso mordiendo los labios inferiores de Denif tirando un poco, su reacción terminó con una simple risa para luego acurrucarse en mi pecho nuevamente.

—Vaya, no sabía que estuvieras tan experimentado Ventus, me has sorprendido bastante~— Dijo Denif sonriendo y acto seguido incorporándose y levantarse, desenrrolló su cola de mi pierna y simplemente se estiró un poco colocándose el pelo y volviendo a dentro para cambiarse—Ahora vuelvo.—Fue lo último que dijo.

En cambio, yo estaba simplemente un poco excitado intentando deducir a qué se debía todo lo sucedido, no me esperaba ni de lejos que fuera Denif quien tomara la iniciativa de la relación… ¿Era una señal? o… ¿Tal vez solo quería experimentar? No lo tenía tan claro por lo que simplemente me incorporaba suspirando y tocándome los labios, sus labios eran muy distintos de cualquier otro, eran un poco toscos y a veces notaba su lengua áspera, pero se sentía muy bien.

Tras un rato Denif volvía con su traje normal y con su pelo mejor cuidado, se sentaba en su escritorio y como si no hubiera pasado nada empezó a hablar conmigo nuevamente.

—Oye, mañana vamos a hacer una reunión con todos para conocernos mejor, la idea la ha tenido Solace y creo que podríamos ir si te apetece...—Dijo Denif cambiando totalmente el tema.

—Bueno, la idea no es que me atraiga… Pero claro...—Dije estirándome un poco sacando uno de mis libros favoritos que todavía no había terminado leyéndolo un poco, la verdad es que ahora mismo estaba mirando de reojo las acciones de Denif para saber lo que ese beso significaba.

Denif se quedó mirándome un buen rato, algunas veces bostezaba y otras veces se quedaba mirando su móvil mientras se cruzaba de piernas, ahí era cuando podía ver su cola, era hipnótica, me quedaba mirándola un buen rato, era debido a que nunca antes había visto una y mucho menos de un candidato a Maestro.

—Buah… Dime Ventus ¿Qué es lo que lees?—Preguntó Denif un poco curioso por el libro que estaba sujetando.

—¿Hmmm? Pues es mi libro favorito, nunca me canso de leerlo, trata sobre un chico que es rechazado por la sociedad, pero al final encuentra a alguien que lo trata y cuida como merece, y al final se convierte en un feroz guerrero… Uy, creo que te estoy contando más de la cuenta, si quieres saber más tendrás que leerlo—Dije riendo un poco, la verdad es que me gusta mucho el libro y no me importaría dárselo a Denif.

—Vaya, sin duda me recuerda mucho a mi infancia... —Dijo Denif bajando un poco la cabeza bajando el tono de voz dando un pequeño suspiro, en ese momento me quedé mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Tu infancia? Si no te importa me gustaría saber un poco más...—Dije empezando a mirar un poco más serio a Denif.

—...—Denif no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró pero luego sonrió mirándome asintiendo un poco para luego empezar a cruzarse de brazos. —Bueno, pues desde que era pequeño mi familia no me quería por ser extraño, por que como te habrás dado cuenta... —Al decir Denif eso movió su cola y sus cuernos—No es que sea muy humano… Pero bueno, al final me dejaron abandonado en la calle, estaba solitario y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer...No fue hasta que me encontraron una panda de delincuentes que me acogieron, me sentí parte de su familia, era divertido, tenía dinero, y todo, pero al final entendí sus intenciones conmigo, al ser 'único' me querían para venderme, me sentí traicionado cuando crecí, me tuvieron atado y luego me maltrataron por desobedecerles, era un pequeño niño con miedo, sin familia y encerrado en una celda con una sola comida diaria…—Mientras explicaba yo me levantaba y me ponía en el borde de su cama para estar a su lado debido a que Denif estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, entonces le cogí de la mano empezando a mirarle.

—Seguidamente no sabía lo que pasaría conmigo, hasta que un día las tropas de Bélder me rescataron de esos delincuentes, no sabían qué hacer conmigo, un pequeño niño con una cola y unos cuernos de dragón, algunos me rechazaban pero la líder me dejó quedarme con la condición de que aprendiera a combatir, todavía recuerdo como era…—Denif seguía explicando mirándome y sonriendo, se notaba que tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos—Era hermosa, lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido en años, era alta, con el pelo rojo y sin duda se preocupaba por todos sin dudar, nunca supe su nombre, pero ella… ella...—Denif no pudo aguantar más la nostalgia y empezó a llorar un poco, intentando hablar.

—Es suficiente Denif...—Dije abrazando a Denif sonriendo un poco más, acariciando su cabeza aprovechándose de la situación para poder mirarle de cerca, la reacción de Denif fue abrazarse a mi pecho y llorar un poco más fuerte, yo sin embargo, empezaba a acariciar más su pelo y su cabeza consolándole un poco. —Lo siento, no pensé que...—No me dejó terminar la frase y simplemente me tapó la boca con un dedo para sonreír y secarse las lágrimas.

—No es tu culpa… tengo que superar esto de una vez por todas, así que perdóname por ser tan débil...—Decía Denif disculpándose.

—Hala, no seas tonto Denif...—Decía mientras daba un pequeño suspiro y le acariciaba su cabeza.—Vayamos a por un helado que seguro que te anima más...—Dije sonriendo un poco levantándome, entonces Denif asentía tímidamente abrazándose a mi brazo y no quitándose de él.

—Je, veo que te has deprimido un poco… Nada que un buen helado de chocolate pueda solucionar~—Dije sonriendo.

—...Dos...—Dijo Denif un poco más animado al lado de Ventus para luego salir de la habitación y empezar a caminar.

En el camino se encontraba con Solace, yo saludaba sonriendo mientras que Denif se encontraba a mi lado suspirando e incorporándose de nuevo empezando a caminar ya más animado a mi lado.

—Saludos chicos… Veo que interrumpo… ¿No?—Al decir eso se reía un poco y empezaba a caminar de nuevo tras haberles saludado.

Al decir eso me reía un poco mientras que Denif se sonrojaba un poco y se giraba a otro lado—Jum, no es que estuviéramos juntos ni nada...—Dijo Denif caminando de nuevo.—Vamos a por ese helado ya Ventus...—Continuó diciendo cogiéndome del brazo llevándome.

—Ah… Adiós Solace...—Dije sonriendo un poco empezando a caminar a su lado riéndose por lo que dijo Denif. —Te ha molestado lo que dijo Solace ¿Eh? Vaya vaya...—Dije con un tono pícaro empezando a caminar más lentamente una vez que despistaron a Solace.

—Claro… No puedo dejarte con otro que no sea yo claramente—Dijo riéndose un poco caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería donde habían algunos compañeros de clase entre otros.

Ambos pedimos helados y nos sentamos en una mesa, Denif se pone a mi lado y empezamos a tomar el helado lentamente. —La verdad es que está bastante bueno el helado...—Dije tomando el helado.

Denif sin embargo, ya se había terminado su helado, le chiflan demasiado. —Hmm, está muy rico la verdad—Dijo relamiéndose los dedos sonriendo un poco.

Entonces me acerqué lentamente a su cara, tan cerca como si le fuera a besar los labios, sonriendo un poco, Denif simplemente se ruborizaba un poco empezando a acercarse igual, fue en ese entonces que le lamo el labio superior para limpiarle algo de helado que se había dejado.

Denif entonces se sonrojaba y carraspeaba un poco mirando serio a Ventus —No hagas eso así de repente… pero muchas gracias...—Todavía ruborizado miraba a otro lado, pero se giraba un poco para mirar como yo tomaba mi helado.

—No tienes que darlas, quería sorprenderte un poco… Como hiciste tú antes~ —Al decir eso se volvía a tomar su helado, tras un rato quedaba un poco de helado y se lo ofrecí a Denif. —¿Quieres un poco? —Dije ofrenciendo lo que sobraba de mi helado.

Denif parecía un poco irritado—Jum, para sorprenderte yo lo tengo fácil y… ¡Claro!—Entonces Denif sonreía acercándose al helado, pero cuando no me lo esperé se acerca a mí rápidamente, me mira cerrando los ojos y entonces me da un beso rápido en mis labios, no me lo esperaba tampoco, fue entonces que me quitaba el helado y se lo comía. —Hmm, que rico que estaba, muchas gracias Ventus— Dijo con un tono más lascivo y provocador, entonces se levanta y se estira.

No me esperaba esa acción de Denif. ¿Acaso yo le gusto? ¿Quiere que vaya más rápido? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, me siento extraño por dentro, en las relaciones siempre yo he sido quien ha liderado, pero es la primera vez que noto que de verdad no quiero hacerle daño a esa persona, por eso tengo que actuar. —Oooh, veo que te gusta mucho el helado… ¿Por qué no volvemos y descansamos un poco? —Dije sonriendo con mi carismática sonrisa.

—Me parece bien, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, y sobretodo si es contigo a mi lado—Dijo el peliazul sonriendo y poniéndose al lado mío para acto seguido caminar, entonces soy capaz de ver mejor su cola, al parecer tenía algunas cicatrices y muchas quemaduras superficiales.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de las clases de hoy?—Dijo Denif sonriendo mientras movía la cola lentamente y además empezaba a caminar de vuelta a la habitación debido a que ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

—Pues la verdad es que bastante aburrido, creo que el profe me tiene manía ya, no sé qué debería de hacer—Decía con un tono bromista mientras entraba en la habitación, Denif en cambio me miraba con una expresión tierna suspirando un poco, yo todavía seguía sin entender muy bien lo que Denif intentaba decir, por lo que cuando entramos le cogí de una mano y le cogí abrazándolo, en este momento tengo delante de mí a Denif.

Denif no dijo nada, es más, simplemente me siguió el juego y se abrazó a mí lentamente poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos y riéndose un poco.

—Ji… ¿No vas a seguir Ventus…?—Dijo Denif riéndose un poco mientras estaba abrazado a mi cuerpo, fue entonces que sonreía un poco más pícaramente y me dispuse a coger del mentón a Denif para luego mirarle a los ojos, él aún con los ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer, aproveché de nuevo para acercarme a su oído.

—No voy a tener piedad contigo chico...—Dije con un tono bastante lascivo debido a que ya sabía las intenciones de Denif, fue entonces que Denif se reía un poco aceptando el reto, fue entonces que me dispuse a besar los labios del peliazul lentamente, empezando lentamente como siempre, pero entonces él se agarró a mi cadera poniéndose encima de mí nuevamente y tumbándome en la cama, le agarré de su pelo fuertemente, él se agarró a mi pecho mientras empezamos a besarnos más y más.

Sonidos lascivos se podían escuchar mientras nos besábamos, empezamos a besarnos con lengua lentamente, al ser Denif un poco inexperto empezaba a rozar su cálida lengua con la mía, pudiendo notar como de áspera era, con los ojos cerrados no podía ver realmente si estaba ruborizado o no, pero estoy seguro de que sí, me empecé a dar cuenta de que Denif empezaba a juguetear con mi lengua lentamente, me gustaba bastante como lo intentaba, además de que era bastante placentero.

Varios minutos pasaban y el beso cada vez era más intensa y simplemente seguíamos, hubo un punto que dejamos de besarnos debido a la falta de aire, fue en ese momento que nuestros labios se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva para acercarme a besar su cuello y empezar a morderlo un poco, la reacción de Denif fue soltar un fuerte gemido inesperado e incorporarse un poco más ruborizado mientras yo continuaba empezando a morderle un poco más todo lo que podía de su cuello, terminaba y entonces con una mirada pícara le guiñaba el ojo.

—Ahora eres mío querido...—Dije riéndome un poco y relamiéndome la saliva restante que me quedaba en mis labios.

Denif empezaba a jadear un poco y se acariciaba el cuello riéndose un poco. —Je… Que mala persona… ahora todos verán lo que me has hecho… Ji...—Dijo Denif acariciando mi pecho mientras se tumbaba en mi pecho y me cogía una de las manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. —La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo atraído por ti… Y me han dicho que a ti te gusta… Bueno… Tomar la iniciativa, es por eso que intenté tomarla y creo que te sorprendí un poco...—Dijo Denif sonriendo mirándome a los ojos.

Me reía un poco, la verdad debería de haberlo pensado antes. —Pues me has sorprendido la verdad… Nunca pensé que tú fueras capaz de llegar tan lejos… Supongo que debo-—En ese momento me tapa los labios con su dedo.

—Quiero que esto llegue a más Ventus, quiero que sepas todo lo que siento por ti... —Al decir Denif eso, puso su mano en su pecho, yo era capaz de notar las rápidas pulsasiones que tenía.

El chico se ruboriza un poco más, miraba a otro lado de mientras. —D-De verdad que me gustas mucho...—Me dijo muchísimo más sonrojado, en ese momento me di cuenta de que él era bastante tímido e intentaba llevar las riendas para que yo me diera cuenta, me parecía muy bonito su acción por lo que simplemente me incorporaba y le abrazaba poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro y así poder susurrarle.

—Nunca pensé que alguien intentaría empezar conmigo… Me has estado gustando bastante desde que te preocupabas por mí siempre… Eres el único que me ha hecho sentir así… Con mis otras relaciones no me sentía muy cómodo pero tú… Denif… me atraes… Y tu cola y cuernos me ponen cachondo... —Tras mis declaraciones, Denif se reía un poco más para luego abrazarse más a todo mi cuerpo.

—Pues entonces supongo que ya está decidido...—Dijo Denif tocándome la nariz con un dedo riéndose un poco y acto seguido volver a tocarse su marca en el cuello. —Aunque de verdad no me esperaba esto de ti—Continuó riéndose un poco.

—Digamos que quiero que no intenten nada contigo, sobretodo Solace… Que por si no lo sabes él...—Decía hasta que me interrumpía Denif.

—Sí, sé lo suyo… Pero me acabas de declarar tu amor ¿Crees qué a Solace le intereso o algo?—Se reía un poco mientras bostezaba un poco. —Bueno como sea… ¿Te apetece dormir conmigo esta noche? Nunca lo he hecho antes y me gustaría...—Sonreía de nuevo mirándome.

—Je, no lo tienes que decir dos veces—Sonreía un poco acariciando su cabeza, entonces cuando no se lo esperaba le quitaba la coleta haciendo que mostrara todo su suave y largo pelo.—Vaya… No sabía el largo que pelo que tenías—Dije de nuevo empezando a acariciar lentamente su pelo con mi mano.

Denif un poco ruborizado se giraba mirando a otro lado haciendo que pudiera ver todo su pelo con mejor visión, entonces me abrazaba a su espalda para dar un pequeño suspiro acariciando su cabeza románticamente y luego empezar a hacerle un par de cosquillas en su cola.

—¿Q...qué haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?—La reacción de Denif no me la esperaba, parecía ser que su cola era una zona bastante frágil para él, se giraba y se apartaba de mí.—P...perdón Ventus… pero podrías… ¿No tocarme mi cola…? Es que… —Denif miraba a otro lado suspirando.

Yo le acariciaba la cara de nuevo y le besaba los labios lentamente, tras ese pequeño beso asentía.—Si te molesta de verdad dímelo, no lo haré o al menos mientras me lo digas… No te calles nada Denif, esta relación es de dos… —Dije sonriendo acariciando su mano.

—T-Tienes razón...—Dijo Denif mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho nuevamente y me rodeaba con su cola. —Tenía miedo de que no te gustara… pero puedes tocarla todo lo que quieras...—Dijo moviendo su cola al rededor de mi cintura fijándome en ella, tenía algunas quemaduras permanentes y algunas cicatrices, pensé en qué podría ser, pero al final me limité a acariciarla lentamente empezando a catar el suave tacto que su cola tenía y además a acariciar con mi otra mano los cuernos suaves de Denif.

—Nunca pensé que estaría coladito por un humano medio dragón con el pelo azul… Los giros que da la vida… Ja…—Dije sonriendo un poco más, suspirando un poco mirando lo tierno que Denif era y como no se apartaba de mi cuerpo.

Denif riéndose un poco acariciaba mi cuerpo con su cola, cuando yo acariciaba la cola empezaba a hacer pequeños soniditos tiernos como si fuera una mascota que le gustara los mimos que les hace, entonces Denif lentamente fue tumbándome en la cama y simplemente se quedó encima tapando su cara en mi pecho nuevamente.

Empecé a acariciar más rápidamente su cabeza riéndome un poco, fue entonces que notaba como la cola de Denif empezaba a entrar sutilmente en mi pantalón, empezando a acariciar mi zona inferior, sabía perfectamente sus intenciones.

—Buenas noches… Mi dragoncito—Dije con un tono cariñoso mientras me abrazaba a él.

—Sí… Que descanses… Mi airecito...—Dijo Denif riéndose un poco para acto seguido empezar a dormirse del cansancio que tenía acumulado, yo dormí a su lado, nos arropamos y finalmente empezamos a dormir.

Fue entonces una larga noche hasta que al día siguiente me despertaba y me daba cuenta de que Denif no estaba en la cama, me incorporaba y bostezaba un poco para darme percatarme de que Denif se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio empezando a hacerse la coleta, fue entonces que miraba cómo empezaba a vestirse con su traje, una vez que termina se mira al espejo y luego me mira directamente.

—Vaya, conque estás despierto ya, buenos días Ventus—Me dijo alegre y sonriente mientras se preparaba completamente para poder salir.—Venga, me he levantado antes solo para levantarte así que levanta ese culo de la cama y vístete—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando directamente a Ventus.

Di un pequeño suspiro, la verdad es que la cama era bastante cómoda y no quería salirme de ahí, pero entonces me incorporaba bostezando un poco y estirándome un poco hasta levantarme y acto seguido acaricia la cabeza de Denif y tomarle de su mentón, su reacción fue un tanto especial, cerró los ojos y acto seguido un poco ruborizado miró a otro lado carraspeando.

—Pero que monada… Ja...—Una vez que dije esto empecé a quitarme toda la ropa delante de él—¿Te molesta si me cambio aquí querido? —Dije con un tono pícaro mientras me iba cambiando poco a poco.

—P-Pues claro que me da igual… Solo hazlo...—Una vez que Denif dijo esto se giró para simplemente no tener que verme cambiarme así que me cambié completamente poniéndome mi uniforme de siempre y una vez que terminaba me abrazaba a su espalda y le mordía un poco su cuello lamiéndolo y riéndome un poco. —Todavía tienes la marca de anoche~—Dije mientras me reía y Denif se sonrojaba más, entonces este se reía de nuevo y entonces salía conmigo hasta ir a la clase, una vez ahí todos se sorprendía un poco al llegar yo tan temprano.

—Hola chicos~—Dije sonriendo un poco y saludando a todos, acto seguido me senté en mi sitio como siempre, por lo que me estiré un poco, aún quedaba media hora así que empecé a mirar a todos mis compañeros, Denif se había ido con Ebalon y Solace con Gaia, así que me levanté después de dejar mis cosas y me senté al lado de Rosso. —Hola—Dije en un tono amigable.

Rosso estaba leyendo un libro, este lo cierra y me mira de nuevo.—Hola Ventus, esperaba que llegaras tarde como siempre… ¿Qué te ha hecho venir tan temprano hoy?—Dijo Rosso un poco curioso mientras me miraba.

—Digamos que...—Dije dándome la vuelta y ver que Denif y Ebalon me están mirando, les saludaba, Ebalon se reía y Denif se ocultaba la cara—Digamos que mi compañero de habitación es un poco pesado... —Dije bromeando mirando de nuevo a Rosso.

Rosso indifierente bostezaba un poco, el tema le interesaba aunque no lo pareciera.—Vaya, y dime ¿Qué habéis hecho? Porque lleváis como un mes como compañeros y no ocurrió nada...—Dijo preguntándose.

—Me obligó a levantarme… si es que, Denif es una muy mala persona sin duda… —Dije riéndome un poco y bromeando, madrugar no me gustaba pero por Denif lo haría.

Perspectiva de Denif.

—Ebalon, no sé si de verdad le gusto o no, es por eso que intento hacer todo lo posible para que se fije en mí...—Me sonrojaba y me cruzaba de brazos mirando a Denif hablar con Rosso, la verdad es que tenía un poco de celos, pero simplemente miraba de vuelta a Ebalon.

Ebalon se reía de nuevo. —Bueno, la marca del cuello creo que dice que quiere hacer cosas contigo… dime ¿Por qué piensas que no te desea?—Dijo Ebalon preguntándome, él era mi mejor amigo y la verdad podía contarle todo.

—Pues a ver, lo único que hemos hecho son algunos besos y abrazos, me he confesado con él y luego una mamad-—No pensé en las palabras que decía, en ese momento algunos incluído Denif me miraban y yo me puse muy rojo, me tapaba con la cara.

Ebalon en el fondo se estaba riendo muchísimo y entonces me miraba de vuelta. —Vaya, sí que sois rápidos… seguro que se dejó por ti…, él te ama de verdad, deberías de saberlo, si no, no te habría dejado hacer todo—Dijo Ebalon.

—Tal vez tengas razón...—Dije suspirando y acariciando mi cola mientras miraba a Denif, al parecer había terminado de hablar y se dirigía hacia aquí, entonces estaba ahí delante de mí.

—Hola Ebalon~, hola Denif…—Dijo Ventus sentándose enfrente de nosotros, mirándome solo a mí, yo me puse un poco tenso, Ebalon saludó también. —H-Hola Ventus—Dije tragando saliva y sonriendo.

—Te noto un poco nervioso… ¿Estás bien? Si te pasa algo no tienes por qué ocultarlo...—Dijo Ventus poniendo una de sus manos en mi frente, yo estaba un poco sonrojado por lo que negué con la cabeza.

—E-Estoy completamente bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotros...—Dije mirando a otro lado.

—Solo me preocupo por ti querido—Dijo Ventus guiñándome un ojo y se levantaba de nuevo para volver a su sitio debido a que ya venía el profesor. Yo me puse un poco nervioso y miré a Ebalon, él me miró con cara de que de verdad siente atracción por mí, por lo que me levanté y suspiré un poco más relajado.

Perspectiva de Ventus.

Al terminar las clases me levantaba del asiento recogiendo todo, una vez terminé de recogerlo todo me levanté y fui con Denif, al ver que no había recogido todo todavía saludaba.

—Hola Denif, ¿Te apetece ir a comer conmigo?—Le pregunté sin saber muy bien la razón, normalmente iba solo pero quería estar con él.

—¿Eh?... ¡Pues claro tonto! Te dije que a partir de ahora te mantendría un ojo encima, así que iré contigo aunque no quieras.—Respondió sonriendo un poco terminando de recoger las cosas.

—Vale, perdona señor dragón, yo solo te estaba invitando cordialmente—Dije en un tono burlón riéndome un poco.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho recordártelo—Respondió en un tono también burlón, entonces se ponía a mi lado con sus cosas. —¿Te importa si primero vamos a la habitación? No me gusta comer siempre con la misma ropa… No la quiero manchar—Me preguntó.

Suspiré un poco asintiendo.—Además, me ibas a obligar a ir de todos modos ¿No es así?—Pregunté sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser un sí, entonces él me sacó la lengua y empezó a caminar a mi lado, sin duda este chico es un desastre.

Me encontraba apoyado a la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que Denif se cambiara, pasaron pocos minutos hasta que él salió, entonces pude verle con una simple camisa muy grande que le tapaba completamente, le quedaba grande, además usaba unos pantalones cortos que su camisa tapaba, yo me reía un poco y le acariciaba su cabeza y me ponía a su lado.

—¿No vas a decir nada de mi aspecto? Jum… ¿De qué sirve tenerte de novio si no recibo ningún comentario?—Dijo riéndose un poco esperando seguramente mi reacción.

Fue entonces que cogí de la cadera y mano de Denif y puse enfrente de él, entonces me acerqué a él, poniendo frente con frente y nariz con nariz, sonriendo un poco, se notaba que él estaba sonrojado. —En ese entonces te digo que tu aspecto es muy sexy, sobretodo tu cola...—Una vez que dije esto cerré los ojos y besé directamente sus labios lenta y apasionadamente, acariciando su cuerpo y abrazándome más a todo lo que podía mientras nos besábamos.

Tras ese largo beso me puse a su lado de nuevo caminando como si nada. —Tenemos que llegar a la comida o si no, nos quedaremos sin nada… —Dije riéndome un poco y acto seguido acariciar su cabello, entonces él se sonrojaba de nuevo sonriendo y apoyándose a mi hombro, yo me reía un poco igual y entonces me puse a caminar hasta que llegamos al comedor, ambos pedimos nuestra comida y nos ponemos solos en una mesa lejana, ahí empezamos a comer.

Tras un rato empezamos a hablar sobre temas varios, lo normal entre amigos, fue entonces que aparecía Rosso se encontraba solitario como siempre solía hacer en una esquina de la mesa, no se habían percatado de él.

—Oh, hola Rosso… Veo que estás disfrutando de la comida—Dije sonriendo mientras comía.

Rosso me miró y asentía mientras comía, la verdad es que no era muy hablador por fuera de clase.

—Rosso ¿A ti te gustaba el yaoi no?—Al decir eso Rosso se puso delante de nosotros abriendo los ojos como platos, mirándonos a cada uno, yo me reía un poco mientras que Denif se sentía un poco acosado, fue entonces que habló.

—No puede ser… ¿Vosotros dos juntos? No me lo puedo creer...—Rosso dijo sentándose relajándose un poco, se rascaba la cabeza pensando en nosotros como pareja seguramente.

Fue entonces que Denif me mira un poco mosqueado, entonces yo le cogí del mentón nuevamente y pícaramente besé en los labios al chico delante de Rosso, él nos miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¡AAAAAAAAH!—Gritó Rosso sonriendo mucho—Pero qué monadas...—Continuó diciendo ya con un tono más normal, fue entonces que yo me reía un poco terminando el beso.

—¿P-Por qué me has besado delante de Rosso?—Preguntó Denif un poco ruborizado suspirando un poco y empezando a comer.

—Porque me gusta besarte—Respondía riéndome un poco más y entonces acariciaba la cola de Denif, su reacción fue un pequeño y lindo gemido que no me esperaba para nada, y mucho menos Rosso, entonces se tapaba la boca y me mira.

—N-NO HAGAS ESO...—Dijo Denif sonrojadísimo mirando a Rosso, fue entonces que él nos miraba de vuelta.

—Que pillines que sois… seguro que en la cama~—Intuyó Rosso dejando caer el tema.

—S-SOLO PASÓ UNA VEZ Y...—Dijo exaltado Denif tapándose la boca de nuevo, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía lo que decía, Rosso se reía muchísimo y yo me quedaba indiferente sonriendo ante su actitud tierna. —Como se lo cuentes a alguien te juro que... —Dijo Denif a Rosso.

—No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados, me habéis hecho el día, ahora estaré atento toda la noche por si escucho algún sonido extraño, os recuerdo que Solace y yo estamos en la habitación de enfrente—Dijo Rosso.

—Entonces haremos mucho ruido para que nos escuchéis—Dije en tono de broma mirando la reacción de Denif, él simplemente empezó a sonrojarse mientras comía y Rosso reía un poco lascivamente.

—¿Acaso es un reto querido Ventus? Sabes que yo siempre salgo ganando...—Dijo Rosso mirándome con una expresión desafiante.

—Ja,ja,ja… Dudo mucho que seas capaz de dominar a Solace en la cama querido, mucho menos dudo que tengas los huevos necesarios para proponérselo...—Dije sonriendo un poco más, Solace era un chico tranquilo y la verdad es que parecía el típico chaval que tiene las riendas en la relación.

—Bien, entonces trato hecho, cada uno grabará un vídeo para ver si es verdad, si gano yo… —Dijo mirando a Denif —Haréis lo que yo diga, y si ganáis vosotros lo mismo… ¿Aceptáis? —Dijo Rosso sonriendo.

—Acepto… ¿Tú qué dices Denif?—Dije sabiendo que Denif claramente iba a rechazarlo, todavía no estaba preparado para ello.

—Venga, acepto...—Dijo Denif con su expresión tranquila, me sorprendí un poco debido a que no me esperaba para nada su respuesta.

—Perfecto, perfecto, entonces tendrás mi vídeo dominando a Solace querido, simplemente mañana a esta hora, si hay un empate entonces no pasará nada...—Dijo Rosso levantándose para luego irse rápidamente.

Una vez que se iba hubo un poco de silencio, yo simplemente miré a Denif y él me miró.

—N-No te quedes mirándome… Si tú quieres hacerlo yo no voy a detenerme… Soy tu novio y tengo que hacerte sentir bien...—Dijo Denif mirándome un poco sonrojado.

—Te he dicho que esta relación es de dos, si no quieres-—Dije hasta que me interrumpió Denif.

—Claro que quiero… ¿Acaso no lo ves…?—Me dijo un poco desanimado.—Ventus… ¿Yo te atraigo sexualmente…? —Me preguntó directamente.

Suspiré un poco acariciando su cabeza. —Claro que me atraes bobito… Solo que primero, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras y segundo, no quiero hacerte daño… —Dije sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza.

—B-Bueno aún así...—Dijo Denif suspirando y asintiendo.—Tienes razón, te preocupas por mí y tengo que decirte que estoy completamente preparado para esto, confío completamente en ti...—Continuaba sonriendo.

—Está bien querido, pero si en cualquier momento quieres parar dilo, lo haré para que te sientas cómodo… —Dije acercándome a su cara para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, fue entonces que él empezó a besarme a mí en los labios, su expresión era tan tierna que empecé a besarle con lengua, lentamente notaba de nuevo su áspera y cálida lengua que tanto me gustaba.

Una vez que termina el beso recogía todo.—Bien, yo descansaré un rato en mi habitación, no te preocupes, será esta noche… No te comas la cabeza, si al final no quieres lo podemos posponer, no lo hagas por la apuesta...—Dije yéndome de aquél lugar dejando a Denif solo debido a que tenía que pensarlo.

Perspectiva de Rosso.

—Bien, será fácil...—Dije sonriendo y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, una ver dentro abrí la puerta sin preguntar, mirando como Solace se encontraba en su cama leyendo un comic.

Solace no reacciona, guarda cuidadosamente el comic y me mira un poco enojado. —Te he dicho que cuando vengas toques a la puerta...—Dijo suspirando un poco.

—NO ES EL MOMENTO DE TOCAR A LA PUTA PUERTA—Dije cerrando la puerta lentamente y acercándome a él, entonces me cruzo de brazos.

—A ver si lo adivino… ¿Yaoi? o… ¿Has descubierto ya lo de Denif con Ventus?—Dijo Solace riéndose un poco y llevándose una mano a sus labios.—Hacen una buena pareja sin duda…

—Sí, lo he descubierto, y hemos hecho una apuesta, si consigo dominarte en la cama gano yo.—Dije sonriendo un poco.

—...—Solace me miró con cara indiferente.—¿Estás de broma no?—Preguntó sin expresión Solace.

—No—Dije seriamente todavía cruzándome de brazos.

Solace entonces se reía un poco mirándome, se estiraba de nuevo y volvía a leer el cómic delante de mí, yo pude ver que era yaoi y más concretamente uno que yo conocía, entonces me dio la idea.

—No sabes lo que me haces réir...—Dijo Solace, entonces yo aproveché para quitarle el cómic y ponerme encima de él atándole las manos y las piernas.—¿S-Se puede saber qué coño haces Rosso?—Dijo Solace con un tono más nervioso.

—Vaya, vaya… Solace poniéndose nervioso… No te preocupes, acabaré pronto...—Dije mientras empezaba a quitarme la ropa lentamente.

—Pero subnormal… ¿No ves que todavía tengo la ropa puesta? Tienes que quitármela primero…—Dijo Solace suspirando un poco.

—Oh, es verdad—Entonces me sorprendía debido a que no se estaba quejando de mis acciones.

—Tsk… Qué vergüenza… no sabes qué hacer ahora...—Dijo Solace suspirando

—Sé perfectamente qué hacer querido... —Dije acercándome a su oído—Me gusta jugar con mi presa~ —

—J-Jum… No me esperaba eso de ti… será verdad y todo que sabes dominar~ demúestralo querido...—Dijo Solace.

—Jo jo… no me conoces tú bien Solace...—Entonces me reía tras haber dicho eso y me colocaba detrás de él, empezando a acariciar más todo su cuerpo.—Empecemos...—Dije terminando.

Perspectiva de Ventus.

Al final del día me encontraba en la cama, esperando a Denif con todas mis ganas, quería unirme a él en una noche increíble, así que simplemente decidí esperarle, hasta el momento que me di cuenta de que entraba en la habitación con poca ropa mirándome nerviosa, esa noche... Iba a ser muy larga.

Fin.


End file.
